


Stormy

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Thor & Loki: Brotherhood [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Comics/Movie Crossover, Frigga is Not Thor or Loki's Biological Mother, Gen, Lack of Communication, Oblivious Thor, Odin's Bad Parenting, Parent Frigga, Pre-Thor (2011), Thor & Loki Don't Know, Thor Doesn't Mean to Hurt Loki, frigga is a good mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor decides to show off his new powers and accidentally ruins something dear to Loki. Frigga tries to help, but she knows there's only so much she can do. In the end, it will be up to Thor & Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy

It was the wrong time of year for such stormy weather, especially in Asgard, where it was fair so often. It was for that very reason that Thor chose that day to show off his newfound power. After such a lovely stretch of weather, no one could fail to realize the cause. 

The sky darkened suddenly, winds blew in from nowhere, thunder rolled threateningly and lighting struck repeatedly. It lasted all day, forcing everyone indoors, before ending almost as suddenly as it began. 

After a brief reprimand about being more considerate of the farmland and the animals in the future, Odin proudly congratulated his son on his skills. They spent most of the evening in the great all, celebrating with their friends and fellow warriors. Odin boasted as any pleased father would and Thor practically glowed under all the praise and attention. Even those whose plans the storm had halted eventually joined in the festivities. 

Only Frigga noticed the small, soaked figure that passed the hall as it moved through the castle. She quietly excused herself to join her other son in an adjoining hallway. 

“Loki…?” her pitiful-looking son stopped and turned to face her. She offered him a sympathetic look in response to the dejected expression he wore. The boy had always loved her gardens and had happily started his own that very week with a small corner of land Frigga had gifted him. 

She knew such a young garden never stood a chance against the onslaught Thor had pelted against it. Still, it seemed a good place to open the conversation. “Was there nothing to be done for it?” 

Loki shook his head sadly. “Everything’s gone. It just washed away…even the young trees I planted at the start.”

Frigga sighed and shot a reproachful glance at the noisy crowd through the doors beside her. She quickly turned her attention back to Loki, there would be time to talk to Odin later. “Thor didn’t mean to ruin it. You know that, don’t you?”

If anything, that seemed to make Loki sadder. He had enthusiastically told his big brother about the garden all week, reporting his progress and sharing his plans for it. Loki had told Frigga that he intended to show his garden to Thor as soon as it began to look the part. Now, it was likely a large puddle of mud with a few sodden shrubs strewn about.

“Of course.” Loki answered evenly before speaking more quietly, as though to himself, in a cheerless tone. “I doubt he ever thought of it at all.”

Frigga stepped closer to her son as her heart went out to him. Loki tried so hard, she knew, just to be accepted, to be _seen_. She also knew that it would never be enough. Odin had meant well, all those years ago, when he took the small infant home to raise with his own. However, he would never love the boy as he did Thor. He would never understand him as he did his own blood. 

And Thor… While Frigga loved both her sons dearly and would defend them equally, she acknowledged that Thor simply did not _think_ enough. He loved Loki and enjoyed his wit and spell craft, but he never saw just how valuable his little brother was. Thor thought Loki’s magic ‘tricks’ and clever way with words were entertaining and convenient for getting out of trouble, but had little use in actual battle or mediation. Thor had no mind for diplomacy and considered any form of attack different from his own to be cowardly and, therefore, _unworthy_. 

Thor did not realize how much he would need Loki in the future, just as he did not realize how much Loki needed him in the present.

Boisterous laughter sounded from the great hall, catching the attention of both Frigga and Loki. The boy sighed and turned to go, but paused to speak first. “Please don’t speak of this to Thor, mother. I don’t want to sully his accomplishment.”

Frigga shook her head sadly. Odin was certainly going to hear of this. “If that is your wish, then he will not hear of this from me. You are a good brother, Loki.” 

Loki nodded, his back still turned. Frigga knew he did not want her to see the extent of his distress. “Thank you, mother. I- …I’m going to retire early.”

“Good night, Loki. Be sure to dry and warm yourself before going to bed.” Frigga smiled sadly. It seemed such a small concern compared to everything else, but she was still a mother. “We wouldn’t want you to catch cold.”

“Of course. Good night, mother.” 

Frigga watched her youngest walk away and felt the weight of all her years upon her shoulders. Her husband had set a dangerous play in motion and she feared her sons would pay the price when it came to a finish. All she could do was encourage them to love one another.

…And hope that would be enough to save them in the end.


End file.
